


Training

by Measured_Words, Nary



Category: Diablotin
Genre: Anal Play, Andusk, F/M, Fisting, Massage, Oral Sex, Pansexual Character, Piercings, Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-23
Updated: 2011-09-23
Packaged: 2017-10-23 23:30:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/256302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Measured_Words/pseuds/Measured_Words, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nary/pseuds/Nary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She patted the bed beside her invitingly.  “Come, lie down, and let’s see about working away some of that tension, hmm?”</p><p>Sendhel laughed as he stretched out beside her.  “If you can’t help me with that, darling, no one can.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Training

Training

Yssvelt had expected he would take her home, but when she’d asked about their route, he’d just laughed and reminded her that they’d both been looking for distraction, so wouldn’t a change of scenery be nicer? She was sure there was more to it, but made no objections. The inn they came to was quite well appointed. Sendhel seemed to know the staff quite well, and had no issues arranging the use of a spacious suite for the afternoon. He was all smiles with them, but sighed heavily the second they were alone and threw himself down on the large bed. He still grinned up at her almost immediately.

“Well, darling, what do you think?”

“I think you must come here fairly often – it’s definitely a room with a lot of potential.” She moved towards him, stripping gracefully out of her shroud, now that they were alone. He smiled more as she did, though his usual fire seemed dampened.

“Wasted potential,” he claimed dismissively, “though you do look so lovely, as always.”  
He sat up and stretched, slipping his long silk tunic easily over his head and setting it aside. He turned to her when they were interrupted by a knock at the door, and smiled. “Ahh, such service.”

Yssvelt slipped back out of sight, though he only opened the door enough to accept a tray, and closed it immediately behind him. It had a bottle of wine, and some a smaller ones whose purposes she could guess, as well as a covered platter. He set them down, letting her look through it while he finished undressing. The platter contained a selection of cheese and fresh fruit and some thin crackers. One of the bottles was clearly a lubricant – but there were two different scented oils, and she chose the warmer sensual musk, setting the other aside.

She patted the bed beside her invitingly. “Come, lie down, and let’s see about working away some of that tension, hmm?”

Sendhel laughed as he stretched out beside her. “If you can’t help me with that, darling, no one can.”

She started by loosening the lacings that ran through the piercings along his sides, and unbraiding his hair, combing it out with her fingers. “I see you have been a naughty boy, haven’t you?” His ass and thighs were covered with faded red welts that, from her experience, were inflicted ungently by a fairly heavy flogger. They weren’t fresh, but he’d either chosen or not been allowed to heal them magically.

He laughed again, as she ran a hand down his back, and more lightly over the residual welts. “No one ever really wants me to be nice, what can they expect?”

“That wasn’t Loik, was it?” She poured some oil between her hands, rubbing them to warm it as he made himself comfortable. It was a calculated question, and while she might feel a twinge of guilt for taking advantage of someone she liked well enough while they were vulnerable, she didn’t want to lose an opportunity to learn more about the man responsible for her sister’s death.

His chuckle was mostly muffled by the pillow he’d pulled up under his chin. He really was quite tense, which was uncharacteristic. For now, she lounged beside him, trailing her hands over his back to feel out where he was holding all this stress. “No, darling, that was earlier, before all this trouble.”

“Before César?”

He sighed again. “No…. Just before it became a mess.” There was a slight pause while he arched into her touch as she started to apply careful pressure along his shoulders, tracking the edges of the knots. “Mmmm, he did give me awful carpet burns, but it was so very worth it …”

“You do like it rough, don’t you.” To emphasize her point, she pressed her thumbs harder into the edges of the knots she was working at. The sharp little moan he gave was reflexive and he leaned even harder into his touch until she pushed him back down on the bed. It did seem to have eased his tension some, at least. “Tell me more?”

“Mmmm, the rougher the better.” He chuckled into the pillow, and continued his reminiscing as she continued her ministrations. “And he was so in control, darling… so, mmm, yes, like that… And so strong – pushing me around like I was no more than a boy. But I had him in the end, so to speak, giving in to raw lust just like any of the rest of us. It was a glorious fucking.”

There were a few useful facts in there worth filing away for later contemplation. Sendhel was no weakling, for one thing, and if Loik was able to easily overpower him it meant the Shadar Kai lord must be quite strong. But it would be better to let the conversation wander away from the topic for now. “You like them strong too, don’t you? Or maybe that’s just a phase?” She’d worked her way down to the based of his spine now, and was massaging carefully around the metal ring implanted there. Whoever had done his work was a real professional, but not all of it struck her as the sort of thing someone had done to themselves, the rings in particular.

“Oh, Cesar is strong too… was… But he’s so different, Yssvelt! So fresh, and new. Innocent. And he trusted me!” He rolled over on to his back, and she rested her hands lightly on his stomach for a moment before he took them and moved them lower. His cock was stiffening more as he talked, and she stroked him, smiling. She’d known, even if he hadn’t, that he wouldn’t be able to help himself. They were both too well conditioned. Left alone together for any length of time (or even in the right company), and it was inevitable that they would fuck.

“I was his first, darling, if you can believe it? How does that even happen at the arena? I had him fuck me, of course, and Vica had him too, and we shared her. But you know she tires more easily. But he asked me for it – not begging because I’d made him want it, either. But sweet and shy and blushing. He asked me to fuck him, his first time. Wanted me to make *him* feel special.

Ysstvelt nodded, cupping his balls as he talked. Speaking of Cesar seemed to arouse him further, and he bit his lip as she stroked him. "I couldn't imagine someone so innocent in that environment," she said. "It's not just all killing at the arena, after all, they do shows for private parties all the time. I'm amazed some lord didn't bend him over and fuck him years ago." At least she knew that hadn't happened to her little sister… the sacrifice was more valuable if it was pure.

Sen nodded, hips thrusting up against her skillful hands. "You wouldn't believe how he begged once I was in him, how tight he was, how ready for my cock. He's eager enough with girls, but this was … mmm, something extraordinary. I'd guess he's been craving a good, hard ass-fucking for a long time, but never dared to ask anyone for it before."

"So he trusted you," Yssvelt murmured, rubbing her oiled fingers behind his balls, sliding them into the crease of his ass. He spread his legs, well-conditioned to open at such a touch, and nodded.

"I know, darling, incredible, isn't it? Ahh, there, yes..." He relaxed naturally around her fingers as she eased them inside him, his sea-coloured eyes fluttering closed for a moment. He reached up automatically, almost distractedly, to cup her breasts, thumbs rubbing across her already-hard nipples. She knew that he would rather be with someone else, but knew equally well that he needed the distraction she could provide, the release from his troubles, the uncomplicated fuck. She bent low to lick the tip of his cock, teasing the barbell that pierced it through, and enjoyed listening to him groan.

“Well, you are very good at what you do.” She smiled saucily as he pinched her a little harder. Even doubly distracted he had a skilful touch. “But maybe it’s your ass that needs tending to now.” She wiggled her fingers to make her point. “To put things out of mind, hmm.”

“Mmm, a little more of that, darling, and I’m libel to forget just about everything.” He pressed up against her fingers, eager for more. Her small hand was still slick with scented oil, and he was well used to rough treatment that she was able to slip four inside him with little extra effort. His breath was shallow, and his cock strained with tension.

“Only a little?” She licked him again, making his whole body quiver. Well, he had insisted on a massage, after all.

“You know me darling-” he panted, mastering himself enough to relax as she dripped a little more oil on her knuckles and wrist. “A little is never enough.”

“Must be why you like those big strapping gladiators – no little thing on that one, I hear.” She slipped her thumb inside, flexing her hand to stretch him for the final push. If he answered her that time, the response was lost in an incoherent expression of bliss. He bore down on her hand at just the right moment, so that she was soon all the way inside him, his ass pressing tightly against her digits. “Did his big cock fill you this tightly?” Yssvelt flexed her hand carefully, watching him squirm, fingers tangled in the sheets, pale hair spread out around him, blue-green eyes half lidded and glazed with lust and pleasure.

All he could answer was “yes” as she questioned him, teasing him more. “Did he beg to suck your cock too?” As she flicked her tongue along his shaft and over his balls. “Do you want him like this too, big calloused hand lost inside you, squeezing him tight?” As she clenched her hand as best she could, then resumed stroking him from the inside.

It was impressive how long he held out against her ministrations, and she wondered again where he’d developed his skills. He was rocking himself against her now, and she swallowed his cock, clamping as tightly around him as his ass around her hand. After that, it didn’t take long before she felt the hot spray of his jizz down her throat, and Sendhel was left panting on the bed while she extricated her hand.

“Feeling a little better now? Less tense?” Her tone was playful, and he laughed as she gave his now-limp cock a squeeze.

“I should have known you could set me to rights, darling.” Mustering the energy from some as yet untapped reserve, he rolled her onto her back, spreading her legs to expose her wet slit.

Yssvelt sighed contentedly as be began to tongue her, eager to return the favour. He was right, he should have known – it was what she’d been trained for.


End file.
